


Ta faute !

by malurette



Category: Les Barneidor
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drabble, Foe Yay, Gen, M/M, Okapi magazine, achevez-moi, je ruine vos souvenirs d'enfance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(S'il y a encore des gens quelque part qui se souviennent de cette série, de quoi les traumatiser ! Oui, je suis capable de tout shipper, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ta faute !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _C'est entièrement taaaa faute !_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Barneidors (vieille, vieeeille série des vieux magazines Okapi)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cramélas ; Cramélas/La Buse  
>  **Genre :** FoeYay  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** je n’ai pas la moindre idée de qui en était l’auteur et je n’en retrouve pas trace ~~surtout depuis que ma grand-mère a simplement jeté les vieux, vieux numéros d’Okapi de mes oncles que je relisais quand j’étais petite~~ , mais c’est sûr que ça n’est pas moi ; en tout cas je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "comme vous voudrez" + ni anime ni manga pour 31_jours (30 juillet '06) - non posté là-bas à cette date-là pour cause de vacances loin d’internet  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

« Si vous aviez voulu, Capitaine La Buse, à nous deux nous aurions pu dominer le monde. Si vous aviez voulu de moi, j’aurais pu vous offrir plus que vous n’auriez jamais pu rêver.  
Mais vous m’avez rejeté ! vous avez préféré suivre la route facile et sans danger d’une petite vie normale, quoi que vous prétendiez sur vos grandes idées de liberté.

He bien soit, La Buse, vivez votre vie loin de moi, je peux très bien réussir sans vous. Je peux me passer de votre présence. S’il en est ainsi, je dominerai seul ce monde. Cramélas régnera un jour, et régnera seul !

 

…Et ce jour-là, La Buse, je _te_ retrouverai. J’obtiendrai de toi ce que tu m’as refusé par le passé. Tout, absolument tout ce que je voudrai.  
Et ensuite ? je n’ai pas encore décidé de ce que je ferai de toi. Chaque chose en son temps. Ce jour-là, très cher capitaine, nous aviserons. »


End file.
